downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alyssa Halliwell
I'm writing fanfction stories about downton abbey, and I want some help. If anyone wants to help me leave a message here. Thanks. Lady Sybil Some Ideas Hello Susan, I'm an aspiring writer myself, though fanfiction I admit was never something I was planning on pursuing. Nevertheless I have floated quite a few ideas for things Downton could do or could have done in the past, and you're welcome to use or consider some of them. One idea I had was for later in the future at Downton, when Sybbie, George, and any kids Edith has are grown up, or just teenagers (there could even be a Bates baby, perhaps Bertram "Bertie"). The idea I had was for Ethel Parks's son Charles "Charlie" Bryant Jr. to return to Downton as a young man and promising young college student (I believe his grandfather said he was going to send him to Harrow and Oxford - he could be attending Christ Church, Lord Grantham's college!). He could return to see the area where he was born, and those women who had helped his mother (Mrs Hughes, Anna, Isobel, and Mrs Patmore, if any are still around), who has since died. I thought it would be great if Charlie fell in love with Sybbie, then that would create drama and tension, becasue of who Charlie's mother is (he could get really livid himself when people insult his mother) and also religion (if he is Anglican and Sybbie as we know is Catholic). Sybbie could be drawn to him in that he wants to help the less fortunate in memory of his mother's sacrifices, and Sybbie herself, very much her father's daughter, would want to live up to the memory of her mother. Tom could be touched if he overhears them saying words he and Sybil did: "So will you wait?" "I'd wait forever." "I'm not asking for forever." Another idea would be a seaside trip for Downton's characters - we've not seen the sea yet in the show. My sugggestion was Whitby, in Northern Yorkshire, the same place where Bram Stoker (in case you didn't know he was Irish, like Tom) vacationed, did research for, and later set part of his novel Dracula. If you are considering Alternate Reality fanfiction, one idea would be where Tom and Sybil were not exiled from Ireland. Tom instead could achieve his dreams of entering politics, helping to form a new republic for Ireland (and for the Crawley family to meet him more and start to accept him, he could be appointed Ireland's ambassador to England). Perhaps there could be more members of his family introduced. Sorry, I forgot to include my signature for the above information. WriteType (talk) 16:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Your recent edit to Robert Crawley Hello, thanks for your recent edits to the wiki, but I'm afraid I've had to undo your edit to the page for Robert Crawley. If you wish to add such specific information as a date of birth, then you need to add a reference that lets other users know where that information comes from. Also, the number of earls there are is currently in dispute and there is a discussion you might be interested in in the forum: Sybil's grave prop - paparazzi picture. If you need any help with anything, just let me know. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:47, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Fan fiction about Downton Abbey Have you considered making a separate sister wiki for fan fiction. This is what usually happens. It encourages people who want to write fan fiction to do it without aggravating those who don't want it to get mixed up with the encyclopedic stuff. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Dec 2013 3:53 PM Pacific How do you mean "sister wiki"? Susan Dorothy (talk) 23:52, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Sybil's middle name Hello! Just a quick message to say that if you want to add a middle name for Sybil then it needs to have a canon reference. I believe that this doesn't yet exist for this particular piece of information and therefore it should not be added to the article. You might be interested in reading our policy on this: Downton Abbey Wiki:Canon information. I hope this helps, and if you have any other problems just let me know. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:44, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Charmed 1s See you edited 'The Charmed Ones'; thought you may 'Old Friend' (part of 'The Warren Witches' book). As they go to 1923. & also the episode where Phoebe changes places + som1 from 1924, (not shown on E4 but = on DVD) 10:14, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Charmed start of on TV 1st eposode Charmed on E4 Friday, & then 2nd on Monday. So 1 showing 1924'll be on sometime soon. AndrewHod7 (talk) 16:29, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Naming articles - Sybil Branson Hello! I'm not sure if you're aware, but we don't use titles here when naming articles. This means that Sybil's page is called simply Sybil Branson, not Lady Sybil Branson. You might be interested to read the wikis policy on this: Downton Abbey Wiki:Naming articles. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:28, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Your new fan fiction wiki Just leave me a message at User talk:Fandyllic (click the "Leave message" button) with a link to your new wiki and I'll help get it to look similar to this one. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 14 Apr 2014 3:25 PM Pacific